Commander Reia's Orders
With code A113 in effect, the group landed in the garbage dump as Reia understands what must be done. Reia: ...Ratchet's here. Zack: In this dump?? Silver Fang: This is going to be tough, just looking for him. Reia: Clank, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here and look after Wall-E. He took a serious hit and needs to be looked after. Kiva: Yeah. I think this small robot saved him. ???: M-O. Kiva: M-O.. Okay, thanks for saving Wall-E for us. - M-O beeped gladly. Kiva: Why would Ratchet's chamber be in here? - Trunks, who is carring the injured Gohan, flew down and has the answer Kiva wanted. Trunks: Probably because of a rebellion spark that strike against Axiom. Talwyn: Oh my gosh! What happened!? Trunks: Well, to be blunt, we got beat up. Kiva: By 17 and 18? Trunks: Yeah, Gohan saved me, but he lost his arm. Kiva: Ouch... Trunks: Any luck finding Ratchet and Clank? Kiva: Well, we found Clank and wake him up. Trunks: That's great! Oh, wait... Still didn't find Ratchet, huh? Kiva: Not yet. But Reia and Talwyn are looking for him. Trunks: I see. I hope Gohan will be alright... Kiva: Me too. Talwyn: Kiva, Reia asks me to come along with you. She found him. Kiva: She did? Let's go! - Kiva followed Talwyn's lead as Reia touched the glass of Ratchet's chamber. Kiva: Is that Ratchet? Reia: Yes. - Reia has a flashback, where the events are surrounded with sad music and terrible destruction as she explained what happened. Reia: Ratchet is heavily injured during the attack. Clank told me that he needs to be rested before gaining a full recovery. The process takes him hundreds of years to stay asleep until now. Clank too fell asleep at his request and then...there was me. I thought I can strong and ready to be a captain, just like him. When the rumors hit when you came, from another world, everything makes sense. - The flashback ends where Reia sees the control panel where Clank can hack into. Reia: I've tried so hard to get where I am, for a position I desired. I realized nothing else will remain the same unless I must take chain of command, for the sake of this future. Kiva: And you need him for a stupid promotion!? Reia: For him to lead us, one last time, just like the old days... Kiva: I get it. Reia: Alright, Clank. Wake him up. - A few minutes later, Ratchet opens his eyes and sees Kiva, but backs up when he is about to be attacked. Surprisingly, Kiva stood still. Kiva: I mean you no harm, Ratchet. Ratchet: ...You're not? Kiva: No, but we need your help. Ratchet: Tell me everything. - A few minutes later, Kiva and Reia explained everything what happened. Ratchet: I see. If we're going back to Earth, the captain of Axiom will open a station for us to put a plant into. Kiva: Getting in there won't be easy, especially getting past Auto's security. Ratchet: What do you mean? Kiva: Robots are attacking us, preventing you from waking up.. Ratchet: All because of a risk. So, what's the plan? Kiva: Well, we need to find the station McCrea opened. Silver Fang: But it won't be easy, because of the steep security around Axiom. Ratchet: So, we need to fight back against them? Kiva: Wait.. You can't fight those robots using your fists. - Talwyn then grabbed Ratchet's wrench, that she is saved from the attack, and handed it to him. Kiva: We need you to lead us. Ratchet: As much as I want to, me and Clank... We're retired. We have been sleeping for hundreds of years, I guess...no one needs a hero right now. - Quietly enraged, Kiva refused to be put down by Ratchet's simple truth. Kiva: Wait.. What? Silver Fang: He's telling the truth. And yet, we need both Ratchet and Clank back to strike back 17 and 18 for what they did to Gohan. Ratchet: What are the ages have to do with this? Zack: He means two androids that injured Gohan and looking for us. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: ...Alright, where can we find this station? - Kiva smiled as her plan gets underway. The Galactic Rangers are formed again, thanks to Kiva's heart and guidance. All there's left now is to get Axiom back to Earth, but both 17 and 18 would not hold anything back this time around. But for Kiva, it doesn't matter. As long as there's hope in the rangers' hearts, the fight ahead would test them. Category:Scenes